


Kuron Virus

by Midnight_Zoe



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Abandonment Issuses, Anxiety, M/M, Mild Shirocest, Mind Control, PTSD, Scars, War flashbacks, mental health, self mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Zoe/pseuds/Midnight_Zoe
Summary: Shiro is an automated doctor, A hologram AI.Keith, a patient in Shiro's care, since the AI is used for mental care.Keith, has PTSD, from a previous war, and has vivid flashbacks. He also has terrible anxiety, and abandonment issuesShiro, provides him as a companion, while analyzing him constantly for panic attacks, or flashback episodes, so he knows when to care for them.Then, he gets a virus. A virus none of the engineers know of, which he then says he's actually Kuron (or kuro) and still has the look of shiro, but he's slowly turning into yellow eyes, glitchy, since shiro tries to fight the virus alone.Kuron makes Keith have the panic attacks and things, since he has access to shiro's database on his patients.





	Kuron Virus

This will have graphic scenes of self mutilation, war flashbacks, and your typical mental asylum bullshit.  
So if any of this triggers you, please stay away from this novel. In this, I will post in the notes before the chapter for gore warnings, just in case, and you can skip to the next chapter for a quick summary.  
However, almost every chapter will have some form of gore, since this is a horror au. 

Read at your own risk

Shiro is an automated doctor, A hologram AI.   
Keith, a patient in Shiro's care, since the AI is used for mental care.  
Keith, has PTSD, from a previous war, and has vivid flashbacks. He also has terrible anxiety, and abandonment issues  
Shiro, provides him as a companion, while analyzing him constantly for panic attacks, or flashback episodes, so he knows when to care for them. 

Then, he gets a virus. A virus none of the engineers know of, which he then says he's actually Kuron (or kuro) and still has the look of shiro, but he's slowly turning into yellow eyes, glitchy, since shiro tries to fight the virus alone.  
Kuron makes Keith have the panic attacks and things, since he has access to shiro's database on his patients.


End file.
